Consecuencias
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Tras serle arrebatado el Byakugan, Hinata decide que dos años es tiempo suficiente para pensar y que ya es hora de mejorar. El lago es su lugar de entrenamiento y pronto se convertirá en testigo de un encuentro inevitable entre ella y una persona que la guiará en su camino hacia el futuro, no sin antes explorar nuevas cosas y asumir sus consecuencias. Re-editado, re-subido.
1. Capitulo 1

**¿Cómo dicen que les va?**

**He vuelto señoras y señores, Hana ha retomado sus andanzas en Fanfiction :'D**

**Estoy volviendo a subir toda la historia, pero completamente editada, es decir, los capítulos NO están iguales, TODOS tienen partes nuevas y cosas diferentes. Están siendo sometidos a edición extrema y mientras lo hago pongo en práctica los conocimientos que he adquirido en la universidad.**

**Bien~ espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho, mamá Hana ya está aquí :'D**

_Flashbacks_

_"Pensamientos"_

– Conversaciones –

**Estoy muy feliz de volver, creo que subiré y terminaré todos mis fics anteriores pero no prometo nada, uno a uno.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes. ¡DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**La noche en que nos conocimos**

Siempre era lo mismo desde aquel día en que mi padre había decidido que solo tenía una hija…

_Apellido Hyuga._

_¡Enorgullece a la familia, Hanabi!_

_Eres un estorbo._

_Tú no sirves para nada, ni siquiera sé cómo Kana te pudo dar a luz…_

Eso era lo que escuchaba todos los días por parte de mi padre. Mi propio padre me odiaba y me golpeaba tanto física como verbalmente, ¿y qué era lo que hacía yo? Nada, me encerraba en mi (asquerosa) habitación a llorar… ¿que por qué? Simple y complicado al mismo tiempo, ¿qué más podría yo hacer? Mi padre me arrebató mi Byakugan contra mi voluntad, mi primo me odia (aunque me sigue a todo lado al que me dirija, aún no entiendo el por qué), mi familia me repugna, ¿y mi hermana? A esa persona no se le puede llamar hermana, ni siquiera familia…Yo ya no tengo familia. La única persona que me acompañaba y me apoyaba incondicionalmente era mi madre, pero ella se suicidó, no aguanto la presión y mi padre tampoco es que ayude mucho…

Llevaba ya dos años sin salir de esa casa. Los golpes eran menos notables ya que Hiashi no se molestaba siquiera en venir hasta aquí y sin mi Byakugan mis ojos eran negros, negros como la noche. Siendo sincera yo solo había visto ese color de ojos en un solo lado, esos ojos fríos y carentes de luz y sentido de vida, el único lugar conocido por toda la aldea: los ojos de los Uchiha. Mis ojos, mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos, mi personalidad, mi forma de vestir, todo en mí había cambiado, gracias a los golpes de mi padre, al suicido de mi madre y al desprecio de esas personas que son mi "familia" mi personalidad cambio drásticamente. Ya no era la niña dulce, tierna, callada y sumisa, ahora explotaba con cualquier persona a la más mínima provocación, me enojaba rápidamente… aún así seguía siendo sensible, soy una persona no un cubo de hielo, mis sentimientos seguían intactos y lloraba con facilidad aunque nadie lo supiera. Estaba sola, completamente sola, sin amigos, sin familia, sin el "amor de mi vida"... yo sabía que enamorarme de él era lastimarme pero no podía hacer nada, el corazón no entiende de esas cosas, Naruto ahora salía con una chica que había llegado a Konoha, Haruna, ¿que cómo lo sabía? Si bien no salía pero a la casa siempre llegaban las noticias, aunque no quisiera que fuera así…

_– Vaya, si supieras las nuevas _–_ habló Neji mientras entraba a mi habitación, traía una mirada cargada de odio y diversión._

_– ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora, Neji? _–_ le respondí mirándolo de la misma manera._

_– Oh, primita, no me hables así, sino no te contaré lo que vi _–_ contestó en aire de chantaje._

_– Habla de una buena vez o vete _–_ le dije intentado mantenerme a la raya._

_– Bien, bien, ya hablo. Para mantenerte informada mientras no sales he de decirte que…_– _ se quedo callado, mirándome con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, caminó alrededor de la habitación y luego se acercó a la puerta._

_– ¡Habla!_ –_ grité perdiendo la paciencia._

_– Naruto y Haruna, están saliendo, llevan 3 meses _–_ me respondió mientras salía de mi habitación, me pareció extraña la mueca que alcancé a divisar en su rostro mientras salía._

_En el instante en que se cerró la puerta lloré hasta que mis ojos no pudieron más. Maldije a Haruna por arrebatar a la única persona que realmente tenía como modelo, que admiraba y amaba. Maldije a Naruto por botar al caño todo el amor que tenia por él (aunque él no supiera que yo albergaba sentimientos por él). Maldije a Neji por lograr quebrarme. Me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil e ilusionarme tan rápido. Maldije al destino por obligarme a vivir en un infierno…_

Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que todos los sentimientos son una mierda, al caño se fue la chica dulce, la chica débil, y en mi corazón creé una barrera de hielo tan gruesa que ni la persona más cálida podría derretirla.

Ahora vivo en la rama secundaria de la mansión Hyuga. Duermo en una habitación asquerosa que solo tiene lo necesario (una cama, un closet y un baño), aunque no existiera mucha diferencia entre esta y mi habitación en la rama principal esta siempre estaba sucia, no importaba lo que hiciera el polvo nunca acababa, eso era porque mi habitación quedaba prácticamente debajo de la casa. Tenía ventanas, lo cual me favorecía ya que podía salir en las noches a entrenar siempre y cuando hiciera mis clones, me pudieron arrebatar mi Byakugan pero nunca me arrebatarán todo lo que aprendí con Kurenai.

Todas las noches creaba dos clones, una Hinata que dormía plácidamente en casa y otra que distraía a Neji que me seguía a todos… esta Hinata se iba a pasear por el bosque a sentir el frío pasto, a ver la blanca luna, a bañarse en el río. Yo, la original, camuflaba mi chakra y me dirigía al sitio contrario, iba al lago a entrenar a escondidas, nadie lo sabía. Me escapaba de noche para entrenar, para controlar el poco chakra que me quedaba, para controlar mis jutsus, tanto tiempo encerrada en la fría habitación destinada para mi hizo que perdiera la práctica pero no iba a permitir que eso siguiera, me volvería más fuerte y así le demostraría a Hiashi que no soy un estorbo y que se puede ir a la mierda con sus leyes, yo no necesitaba más nada relacionado con los Hyuga.

Llevaba ya varios meses entrenando pero casi no había resultados, siempre era lo mismo, intentaba controlar Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu* pero el dragón a fin de cuentas se descontrolaba, me mojaba y al final perdía mis fuerzas.

Sabía que debía concentrarme más pero me sentía vigilada y yo bien sabía que no era por Neji, había alguien más en el bosque. Desde hacía ya tres días que sentía esa presencia pero no lograba descifrar quien era, traté de no prestarle mucha atención así que seguí entrenando, la ropa que llevaba (una camiseta de malla junto con una licra ambas negras) se encontraba seca todavía, aún no había empezado a realizar los jutsus de mi elemento. Me encontraba sobre el agua, tocándola con la planta de mis pies, sintiendo lo fría que estaba, intente hacer los sellos de las manos en orden, los sabía perfectamente pero con el poco chakra que me quedaba no lograba hacer ningún jutsu, desistí y concentré mi poco chakra en mi trasero, me senté a meditar sobre el agua.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, una chica de Konoha, indefensa, en un lago a media noche, la tentación para cualquier secuestrador –, escuché decir a un hombre, no tuve tiempo de voltear puesto que al perder la concentración caí al agua. De alguna u otra manera siempre termino mojada…

_"¿Pero quién es él?, ¿es este el dueño de aquella presencia?, ¿el que me ha estado vigilando desde hace días?"_

– Vamos, no te quedes ahí, sal que no te haré nada –, lo escuché hablar, su voz era fría y sin ningún sentimiento pero aun así sonaba burlona.

Salí del lago empapada y me pude dar cuenta de que no era un hombre tan mayor que yo, podría estar rondando los 23 años más o menos pero sus ojos cansados, sus marcas alrededor de ellos le daban un aspecto más maduro y varonil. Me fijé fijamente en él, en su altura, en su contextura fuerte y masculina, en su cabello largo, en su porte arrogante… en sus ojos, aquellos que eran de un color semejante al mío, sin brillo, esos ojos negros como la noche… Ese hombre era un criminal rango S buscado por las cinco naciones… Uchiha Itachi.

– Así que eras tú – le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– Sí, tu peor pesadilla – me respondió, me sorprendió un poco pero supe que era una broma en cuanto se echó a reír, se burlaba de mi cara, ¡era obvio que fuera entre sorprendida y asustada!

– Hace tiempo que había notado tu presencia pero no tenía muy claro quién era… No todos los días tienes un criminal rango S acechándote – contra-ataqué.

– ¿La habías notado? Interesante, no es normal que una chica como tú sienta mi presencia, ¿pero no deberías estar asustada y llamando a todo el mundo? – me preguntó en tono tétrico a lo que yo me reí, estaba nerviosa, sí, pero no lo iba a demostrar –. ¿Por qué te ríes?

– ¿Por qué habría que llamar a los de Konoha si el hecho de que tenga a un criminal rango S en frente me facilita las cosas…?– le pregunté como si de tomar un té se tratase.

– ¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó.

– Eres uno de los criminales más buscados en todo el País del Fuego y si quieres puedes acabar con mi patética vida, no es que le importe a alguien lo que me suceda, así que sería mejor terminar con todo ahora, ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no?, para practicar puedes matarme –, mi tono de voz era tan sereno que fácilmente podía ser confundido, traté de sonar lo más convincente para no dejar ver mis verdaderas intenciones.

– Sabes bien que para mí no sería tan difícil acabar con tu estúpida vida, maté a mi clan casi por completo – contestó.

_"¿Insinúa que sí puede hacerlo? Genial"_

– Bien sé lo que le sucedió al Clan Uchiha, estoy al tanto de todo y no, no me importa que me mates mi vida es demasiado patética al igual que yo, que por lo que ha visto supongo que sabe que no logro entrenarme a mi misma… – dije, y vaya que me sabia esa historia, antes de ser despojada del Byakugan investigué para ayudar a Naruto el por qué Uchiha Itachi había matado a su clan solo para que Sasuke volviera a Konoha, pero me descubrieron y me hicieron jurar que no iba a decir nada de lo que había leído.

– Te propongo un trato, si tú no dices nada sobre este encuentro y sobre todo, que estoy en Konoha, yo mismo te entrenaré durante todo el tiempo que esté aquí, serán aproximadamente dos meses y si cumplido el plazo sigues con esa idea de querer morir yo mismo te daré muerte… – me ofreció.

_"¿Entrenarme? Perfecto, Uchiha Itachi ha caído redondo en mi plan, yo sola no logro concentrarme de manera precisa para hacer un avance, pero si el que me entrena es un criminal…"_

– Está bien pero supongo que debe existir una condición para que lo hagas ¿no? – hubo un cambio de expresión en su rostro, algo parecido a la sorpresa, pronto adoptó una pose seria.

– Tú – contestó con seriedad.

_"¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Es que cree que todo es así de fácil!? Relájate, Hinata, relájate"_

– ¿Yo? ¿En qué sentido…? – se tomó su tiempo para responderme.

– Vamos, me vas a decir que no entiendes lo que te estoy insinuando – respondió en tono burlón, mi rostro se enrojeció por un momento y para evitar que lo notara bajé la mirada.

– Entiendo… Acepto el trato…– susurré, sé que me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo pero si este es el precio para ser más fuerte… que así sea.

– Muy bien, entonces para constar esto que acabamos de hablar te pondré un sello en el cuello – murmuró, se acercó un poco más, tomó una posición muy cercana a mi cuerpo desde mi espalda y puso sus manos en mi cuello descubierto –. Te dolerá al principio pero luego – pareció meditarlo un poco –, te seguirá doliendo – continuó en tono burlón, "_me está empezando a molestar ese tono_", de un momento a otro empecé a sentir que algo me quemaba e intenté soltar un quejido pero se quedó atorado en mi garganta, cuando el Uchiha terminó de hacer su labor susurró en mi oído –: el sello que tienes en tu cuello en este momento es el Mangekyou Sharingan, demuestra que me perteneces desde hoy y para siempre – inconscientemente suspiré. Sentí un escalofrío cuando dejó su lugar detrás de mí y observé cómo se alejaba, lo detuve agarrando su capa.

– Antes de irte, ¿no crees que por lo menos deberías saber mi nombre? – pregunté, mi tono de voz se entrecortaba por el dolor.

– Bien, dime tu nombre – contestó sin interés.

– Ay, pero que falta de interés… Mi nombre es Hinata – no pensaba decir mi apellido por nada del mundo.

– Una Hyuga ¿eh? – me contestó, me sorprendió que supiera eso.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté sorprendida.

– Conozco los nombres de todos los integrantes de los clanes, no por nada era el heredero de mi clan y…– iba a decir algo más pero prefirió guardar silencio, tal vez estaba revelando demasiada información sobre él, cosas que realmente a nadie le importaban.

– Bien, creo que es un poco tarde y debo volver a casa ¿mañana habrá entrenamiento? – le pregunte de forma inocente.

– Sí – se limito a contestar.

– Entonces, nos vemos aquí mañana…– le dije sonriendo de una forma tan falsa que hasta él lo pudo notar. Yo ya no podía sonreír sinceramente.

– Entrenaremos desde las 9 de la noche hasta la madrugada. Todas las noches. Y prepárate porque va a estar muy movido – me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, entendí lo que me quiso decir y me tape inconscientemente mis pechos y mi zona intima, acto que causó que él riera.

– Bien, me voy – le dije volteándome un poco molesta. Recogí mis ropas, me las puse y me fui por el sendero que guiaba hasta mi casa, al contrario de él que desapareció en una nube de humo.

Llegué a esa casa que es mi prisión diaria, entré a mi habitación por la ventana y lo primero que hice fue despertar a la Hinata clon, una vez despierta la desaparecí y luego me puse mi pijama, me acosté en mi cama pero no tenía nada de sueño, por lo que me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido en la noche:

1. Me encontré con un asesino rango S.

2. Decidió ayudarme a entrenar, porque no soy muy buena y tengo un plan para ser más fuerte...

3. Coqueteó conmigo o algo así.

4. Hicimos un pacto en el que tengo que entregarle mi cuerpo a él.

5. Mañana debo encontrarme con él a las 9 de la noche.

6. Dijo que iba a estar muy movido... Mierda, quién sabe qué clase de cosas sucias me hará.

Realmente siento que conozco a Uchiha Itachi desde hace mucho tiempo pero no recuerdo muy bien de donde, en mi memoria no tengo ningún tipo recuerdo que me haga pensar que he hablado con él antes, además de que cuando él asesinó a su clan yo no podía tener más de cinco años, es claro que no voy a recordar nada si en algún momento hablé con él… Será mejor que me duerma, mañana será un día "movido", ¡mierda! ya hasta estoy hablando como él y solo nos conocemos desde hace un día, debe ser la marca. ¡Menos mal jamás se me pego lo de Naruto y su "de veras"! porque si no ya estaría humillada... o bueno, más de lo que estoy.

Mañana… mañana saldré a ver a mis amigos, a Shino, a Kiba y a Kurenai, ella ha sido como una madre para mí desde siempre... Desde que mi madre murió ella siempre fue mi apoyo. De tanto tiempo que llevaba encerrada había descubierto el por qué nadie venia a saber de mí, a saber qué me había sucedido... Los guardias tenían estrictas órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a los compañeros de Neji pero mañana eso iba a cambiar, mañana saldría y visitaría a todos los que alguna vez tuvieron una palabra conmigo y pronto entrenaría con Itachi, aunque no podría definir muy bien el "entrenar" que él propone porque no sé bien qué podría llegarme a suceder...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin <strong>

**Como se darán cuenta uní parte del segundo capitulo con el primero y eso haré en varios capítulos por lo que serán más largos y habrán menos.**

***Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu: Jutsu del dragón de agua.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y hayan notado el cambio que hice (eso va a a los lectores que ya habían leído el fic)**

**No sé cada cuanto vaya a subir capitulo pero es muy probable que lo haga todos los fines de semana ya que es solo editar**

**Sean felices, coman perdices y respiren que si dejan de respirar mueren (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó re-editarlo**

**No olviden dejar Reviews, me hacen muy feliz**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**HanaMiu~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola! **

**He vuelto con el segundo capítulo totalmente editado. Este capitulo está contado solo desde la perspectiva de Itachi excepto el flashback, ese está contado en tercera persona.**

_Flashbacks_

_"Pensamientos"_

– Conversaciones –

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes, la historia es completamente mía. ¡DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Te conozco desde hace tanto**

Para aclarar: sé que toda mi vida es un asco, es decir, llevo más de tres años siendo "prófugo de la justicia" de todo el país del fuego pero de cierta manera he aprendido cosas que, estoy seguro, jamás habría podido saber en Konoha. Andar vagando de aquí para allá en busca de lugares insólitos mientras cumplo misiones es lo que más me mantiene distraído de mi pasado, hay algunas villas donde no saben quiénes somos y de cierta manera eso me tranquiliza… el mundo no está tan corrompido en algunos lugares. He vagado por tantos pueblos que ya casi ni recuerdo qué hice allí, aunque hay cosas que es mejor no recordarlas. A pesar de que Kisame está constantemente diciendo que su espada desea alimentarse de sangre (cosa que me parece repugnante y que me recuerda a Hidan) tratamos de no llamar la atención en las villas que no tienen ninjas, no queremos que, dando algún indicio de que somos peligrosos manden algunos ninjas a proteger esas villas que, siendo sincero, son tan tranquilas que incluso me dan ganas de abandonarlo todo e irme a alguna a terminar mi vida de la manera más pacifica que hay.

Puede que no lo parezca pero he tenido algunas experiencias con mujeres. Antes de asesinar a casi todo mi clan tuve una novia, su nombre era Natsuyu, era hermosa y muy simpática también, su cabello lacio y negro era largo y muy sedoso, sus ojos tenían un tinte de amabilidad que en muy pocos Uchiha había visto… Ella fue una de las personas a la que más me costó arrancarle la luz de sus ojos, no la amaba pero era un sentimiento parecido… A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida juntos si a mí no me hubiesen encargado aquella misión tan drástica. Pero el "hubiese" no existe. Luego de ella vinieron unas cuantas, las podría contar con los dedos de mis manos pero en realidad no hubo mucha importancia en lo que tuvimos, era puramente físico y nunca hubo un sentimiento de por medio… por lo menos no de parte mía.

He venido algunas veces a Konoha, no tan seguidas como quisiera pero sí he logrado mantener un ritmo, siempre que regreso encuentro algo interesante que observar, esta vez fue Hyuga Hinata. La recuerdo vagamente de cuando vivía en Konoha, ella es la hija del líder del clan Hyuga, era pequeña y su rostro reflejaba mucha niñez e inocencia, si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que la vi ella tenía la misma edad de Sasuke, aunque creo que es mayor que él, siempre estaba detrás de las faldas de su madre, era tímida y siempre me ha parecido que eso es un rasgo bastante interesante y tierno en una mujer.

Si algo me sorprendió cuando la volví a ver fueron sus ojos, estaba seguro de que los ojos de los Hyuga eran de un tono violáceo casi blanco pero ella los tenía de color negro. Luego de que mi cabeza trabajara un rato tratando de encontrar una respuesta, recordé que había leído en unos pergaminos sobre los inicios de los Uchiha. En un principio todos los clanes pertenecían a uno mismo y luego se fueron separando; el clan Hyuga había decidido mantener su pureza casándose los unos con los otros pero siempre dentro del clan, al igual que los Uchiha; desde un principio ambos clanes (el Hyuga y el Uchiha) habían hallado una manera de bloquear la línea sucesoria como castigo impuesto por los líderes en algún momento de desobediencia, aquella técnica era parecida pero a la vez distinta del sello del pájaro enjaulado de los Hyuga, eran sellos realizados con las manos para luego proceder a tocar los ojos del culpable.

En los Hyuga los ojos cambiaban de un color perlado a uno negro como la noche, en los Uchiha era totalmente lo contrario, cambiaban a blanco violáceo, esto infundía miedo en los pertenecientes al clan y les mostraba lo que sucedía si desafiaban al líder. La víctima era castigada con lo que más le dolía, el rechazo de sus conocidos y familiares, y su línea sucesoria, no podía despertarla y solamente el líder del clan conocía la técnica para desbloquear aquél castigo. Con el tiempo se fue esparciendo el rumor de que se les arrebataba su poder ocular aunque en realidad solo estaba bloqueado.

* * *

><p>– <em>N-Naruto, yo… yo n-no pude e-encontrar nada<em> –_ comentó la chica de cabellos azulados de manera apenada._

– _Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, no importa, volveré a mi plan inicial, convencerlo al modo antiguo…_ –_ le respondió el jinchuriki._

– _S-sí, N-Naruto…_ –_ susurró un poco sonrojada._

– _Bueno, gracias de todas maneras, Hinata, iré a hablar con Sakura para hacer un plan para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, porque lo haré, de verdad_ –_ continuó el rubio para luego salir corriendo._

– _A-adiós Naruto…_ –_ contestó la chica para luego caminar hacia el lago._

_Pocas horas después Hinata se encontraba recostada en un árbol del bosque que daba con los límites de Konoha, observaba el paisaje que este le ofrecía, la naturaleza siempre le brindaba calma y seguridad. Se encontraba tan distraída que no pudo sentir la presencia del pelinegro hasta que estuvo en frente de ella, se sorprendió pero no se asustó, llevándose una mano al pecho lo miró con sus ojos blancos para luego se sonrojarse al notar que estaban notablemente cerca el uno del otro._

– _¿Q-qué hace usted aquí?_ –_ le preguntó cuidando el modo en que decía sus palabras._

–_ Eso a ti no te importa_–_ comenzó diciendo el pelinegro _–,_ lo que importa aquí es que tú sabes algo que no debes saber_ –_ su rostro reflejaba la molestia que sentía en ese momento, la oji-blanco se llevó una mano al pecho tratando inútilmente de calmar sus latidos._

– _Usted… estaba escuchando eso..._ – _murmuró asustada._

– _Dime, ¿qué hacías revisando los expedientes Uchiha?_ – _le preguntó mortalmente serio._

– _B-bueno, yo... este..._ – _trató de contestar._

– _Habla de una buena vez_ –_ la interrumpió con voz cortante._

– _¡Sí!... Y-yo intentaba ayudar a N-Naruto a traer a Sasuke de vuelta... y me pidió q-que r-revisara los expedientes U-Uchiha, para así poder darle una razón para volver..._ –_ respondió tímidamente._

– _Eso quiere decir que sabes lo que realmente sucedió... _–_ contestó mirándola fijamente luego de un minuto de silencio._

– _Si, este… lo siento _– _contestó bajando la cabeza._

– _No me interesan tus disculpas, más te vale mantener la boca cerrada porque si no tendría que matarte, Hyuga _–_ el pelinegro dio la vuelta prefiriendo no mostrarle una sonrisa ladina que aparecía en sus labios, aquello lo divertía._

– _¡Sí! _–_ contestó asustada._

– _Bien… prefiero entonces que olvides esto que acabamos de hablar, no me quiero comprometer después _–_ el pelinegro se volteó con el sharingan activado y la tomó bruscamente del rostro obligándola a mirarlo _–_ Mírame a los ojos._

– _¿Qué?_ –_ respondió por inercia._

– _Memori shōkyo no jutsu* _–_pronunció y borró todo recuerdo que tenía sobre aquel encuentro que lo condenaría si alguien se enterase de ello. La chica calló desmayada en los brazos del pelinegro quien en un impulso que no supo identificar presionó sus labios contra los de ella._

* * *

><p>– Es verdad... Esa vez ella olvidó (por mi culpa) que tuvimos un encuentro en el bosque – murmuré completamente adormilado y distraído de dónde estaba y quién me rodeaba.<p>

La sensación de sus labios contra los míos es algo que aún busco en los labios y los cuerpos de otras chicas, bastante improductivo a pesar de que exista "química" entre ambos. La suavidad y la delicadeza que emana de toda ella es tan atrayente e himnotizante que podría provocar que cualquier hombre caiga a sus pies, no me extrañaría enterarme de que tiene a la población masculina de Konoha detrás de ella. Por lo general trato de evitar el tener contacto con alguien, sea sangriento, amistoso o sexual, aunque este último no es que sea algo que evite con mucho entusiasmo… Soy un hombre, tengo mis necesidades y estoy totalmente seguro de que la chica Hyuga puede ser de mucha ayuda por el tiempo en que esté aquí…

* * *

><p>Después de separarnos en el bosque decidí que ya era hora de que volviera al refugio en donde estábamos Kisame y yo. Era uno de los templos Uchiha que quedaba a las afueras de Konoha, la fachada no estaba tan mal como en realidad debería estar, había escombros apilados cerca a una de las paredes laterales pero no parecían pertenecer al mismo templo. Tenía algunas goteras pero no eran nada del otro mundo, eran bastante soportables en madrugadas de lluvia.<p>

– Itachi – escuché la voz de Kisame detrás mío.

– Kisame – respondí de la misma manera dándome la vuelta para encararlo.

– No me interesa lo que estuvieses haciendo pero te agradecería que no nos delatases, no quiero tener que volver a la guarida con las manos vacías, otra vez – fue lo único que dijo para continuar camino hacia el que, posiblemente, iba a ser su cuarto.

– No necesito que me lo digas, yo sé lo que hago.

Desde siempre he odiado que me digan qué hacer pero lo he soportado por el simple hecho de no querer entrar en una discusión, se podría decir que prefiero resolver las cosas dialogando o simplemente dejando las cosas como están, algunas personas que no saben sobre mi pasado y mi presente han dicho que soy pacifista, siempre que escucho sobre ello me dan ganas de reír por la ironía en la que me veo envuelto. Pelear no es algo que me disguste pero ya me parece aburrido, no le encuentro un total sentido a todo lo que encierra el choque de kunais con un adversario que probablemente ni siquiera sepa manejar sus niveles de chakra. Entrenar por otro lado es mucho más interesante, siempre quise hacerlo con Sasuke pero casi nunca tuve la oportunidad. Tal vez mi único sueño frustrado sea el ser maestro de tres niños tontos que quieren aprender todo sobre la vida ninja de manera prematura... Tal vez si nunca hubiese sido ANBU hubiese logrado cumplir aquello.

Hyuga Hinata siempre ha sido una chica interesante, me pregunto cuanto dolor tuvo que pasar para querer seguir intentando (inútilmente) superarse. Esa chica era como una luz en medio de una oscuridad profunda pero ahora... ahora solo era una luz de vela extinta por el viento, tal vez logre cumplir mi sueño de ser el maestro de alguien quien, por lo que veo, va a terminar aprendiendo más de una cosa que probablemente no sea sobre el mundo shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Memori shōkyo no jutsu*: jutsu de borrado de memoria.<em>**

**Se darán cuenta que este capitulo es diferente del original, muy diferente del original. Trato de poner a un Itachi menos pervertido y más centrado y visualizado en lo que quiere. El lemon se retrasará uno dos o tres capítulos porque quiero que vean la evolución de ambos personajes juntos. **

**Quiero agradecer a las tres personas que dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior: Sarahi99, MitcheLove y AntoniaCifer. **

**Para Sara e Izumi: y eso que no has leído el nuevo lemon (?) xD**

**Para Mitche: aunque ya te lo respondí por PM quiero volver a repetir que intentaré de todas las maneras posibles que Hina no sea una Mary Sue por lo que mostraré la evolución de ella en torno a todo.**

**Para Anto: sí, Hiashi es un maldito pero el también tiene sus cosas. Bienvenida al mundo del ItaHina :'D notarás que puse a Itachi un poco más serio en este capitulo, voy a tratar de hacerlo una mezcla de pervertidez con seriedad (?) y desnuda desnuda no estaba, estaba en mallas xDD **

**Prometo que subiré capitulo cada fin de semana que pueda, esta semana por ejemplo estuve muy atareada al igual que la pasada pero logré terminar todo lo que tenía, por eso subí capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó re-editarlo**

**No olviden dejar Reviews, me hacen muy feliz**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**HanaMiu~**


End file.
